thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
Production Code Lists
Here is a list of production codes in order for all episodes. Season 1 #101: Home is Where the Bear Is (S01E01) #102: Water, Water Everywhere (S01E02) #103: Mouse Party (S01E07) #104: Why Bears Can't Fly (S01E03) #105: Picture of Health (S01E05) #106: Share, Bear (S01E06) #107: What's in the Mail, Today? (S01E09) #108: Falling for Fall (S01E04) #109: Shape of a Bear (S01E08) #110: A Wagon of a Different Color (S01E10) #111: Dancing the Day Away (S01E11) #112: Music to My Ears (S01E12) #113: All Connected (S01E13) #114: A Winter's Nap (S01E14) #115: Magic in the Kitchen (S01E15) #116: The Big Little Visitor (S01E21) #117: Lost Thing (S01E17) #118: Working Like a Bear (S01E18) #119: Spring Fever (S01E19) #120: Dirt, I Love You So! (S01E22) #121: Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry (S01E16) #122: A Plant Grows in Bear's House (S01E36) #123: Summer Cooler (S01E25) #124: Friends For Life (S01E26) #125: Listen Up! (S01E24) #126: Need a Little Help Today (S01E38) Season 2 #201: Ooh Baby Baby (S02E01) #202: Raiders of the Lost Cheese (S02E02) #203: The Big Sleep (S01E29) #204: Clear as a Bell (S01E40) #205: Good Times (S01E31) #206: You Learn Something New Every Day (S01E30) #207: Back to Nature (S01E27) #208: The Ojolympics (S01E28) #209: The Great Pretender (S01E32) #210: Picture This (S01E20) #211: It's All in Your Head (S01E33) #212: Oops, My Mistake (S01E34) #213: Bear's Birthday Bash (S01E35) #214: Dress Up Day (S02E09) #215: The Big Blue Housecall (S01E37) #216: Look What I Made (S02E03) #217: Change is in the Air (S02E04) #218: A Good Way to Help It (S02E06) #219: I Built That! (S02E12) #220: Tutter's Tiny Trip (S02E08) #221: Dance Fever (S02E07) #222: The Way I Feel Today (S02E13) #223: All You Get to Know (S02E11) #224: Buggin' (S02E14) #225: It's a Mystery to Me (S02E16) #226: If at First You Don't Succeed... (S02E17) #227: You Go, Ojo! (S02E15) #228: All Weather Bear (S02E18) #229: I Gotta Be Me! (S02E23) #230: Afraid Not (S02E22) #231: Occupations in Woodland Valley (S02E19) #232: I Was Just Thinking (S02E24) #233: Scientific Bear (S02E26) #234: The Big Book About Us (S02E20) #235: As Different as Day and Night (S02E27) #236: Love is All You Need (S02E25) #237: Queen Ojo (S02E30) #238: Boys Will Be Boys (S02E31) #239: It's Sports-tastic! (S02E33) #240: Wish You Were Here (S02E34) #241: And to All a Good Night (S02E35) #242: Call it a Day (S02E36) #243: We Did It Our Way (S02E37) #244: What's the Story? (S02E38) #245: When You've Got to Go! (S02E39) #246: Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun (S02E45) #247: Nothing to Fear (S01E39) Season 3 #301: A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 (S02E49) #302: A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 (S02E50) #303: Lost and Found (S02E40) #304: Friends at Play (S02E42) #305: Halloween Bear (S02E41) #306: Let's Get Interactive (S02E10) #307: The Senseless Detectives (S02E05) #308: It's All About You (S02E48) #309: You Never Know (S03E01) #310: Up, Down, All Around! (S03E02) #311: Woodland House Wonderful (S03E03) #312: Bear's Secret Cave (S02E29) #313: I For-Got Rhythm!? (S03E08) #314: Morning Glory (S01E23) #315: Buying Math (S03E12) #316: Smellorama (S02E21) #317: Eating Utensils (S03E06) #318: Back to Water (S03E04) #319: Playdates (S03E11) #320: Marketing Bear (S03E16) #321: What Experiment Want Does Bear to Try? (S03E14) #322: Our Neighborhood Festival (S03E17) #323: Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air (S03E15) #324: That Healing Feeling (S02E28) #325: Wait for Me (S02E43) #326: What's Mine is Yours (S02E32) #327: The Best Thanksgiving Ever (S02E44) #328: The Tutter Family Reunion (S03E09) #329: Bats are People Too (S03E13) #330: I've Got Your Number (S03E10) #331: Bear's Book Nook (S03E20) #332: Words, Words, Words (S03E19) #333: The Fairy Tale Ball (S03E18) #334: The Big Ballgame Bonanza (S03E23) #335: Just Doing Some Writing (S03E26) #336: The Yard Sale (S03E21) #337: Stormy Weather (S03E24) #338: Can You Help? (S03E22) #339: Read My Book (S03E05) #340: Dance Moves (S03E25) #341: Nurture! (S03E26) #342: Lonely Home (S03E27) #343: Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock (S03E28) #344: Go to Sleep (S03E30) #345: Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 (S02E46) #346: Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 (S02E47) #347: First Day at Mouse School (S03E07) Season 4 #401: The View from You (S04E01) #402: Colors Everywhere! (S04E06) #403: Step by Step (S04E03) #404: A Trip to the General Store (S04E04) #405: Playing with Best Friends (S04E02) #406: Bear's Big Costume Party (S04E08) #407: I Did That! (S04E05) #408: Thankful in Woodland Valley (S04E08) #409: At the Old Bear Game (S04E10) #410: Bear's Big Mystery (S04E13) #411: Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday (S04E09) #412: Love Day (S04E15) #413: Bear Takes You to School (S04E16) #414: The Great Bandini (S04E11) #415: Playing Store (S04E18) #416: The Winter of His Content (S04E17) #417: Show and Tell (S04E07) #418: A Really Kwanzaa Holiday (S04E19) #419: A Very Hanukkah Holiday (S04E21) #420: Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (S04E20) #421: Found Somewhere I Find (S04E24) #422: What Does Bear Want to Build? (S04E14) #423: Authority of Novels (S04E22) #424: The Baby's Here! (S04E28) #425: When Harry Met Hallie (S04E25) #426: Animals in Our House! (S04E26) #427: The Snack Chart (S04E27) #428: The Quiz Legendary (S04E29) #429: Big Blue Home of the Brave (S04E31) #430: Volunteers of Woodland Valley (S04E23) #431: Making Changes (S04E30) #432: The Woodland Valley Team (S04E32) #433: Shape Searchers (S04E37) #434: Ojo's Picture (S04E35) #435: Bear's Big Pajama Party (S04E39) #436: Look Carefully... (S04E36) #437: Buying Money in Bear's House (S04E33) #438: Ojo Gets Glasses (S04E34) #439: Why Can't Be Friends? (S04E38) #440: To Clean or Not to Clean (S04E40) Season 5 #501: Rockin' Rocko (S05E01) #502: Making Dinner in Woodland Valley (S05E05) #503: Contraptions! (S05E03) #504: Favorite Fables (S05E04) #505: Appreciation Day (S05E12) #506: Something to Do, Tutter (S05E06) #507: Shoes for Tutter (S05E02) #508: Body Language (S05E08) #509: When You're at Home (S05E09) #510: Let's Plant! (S05E10) #511: Great Ball of Firefighters (S05E14) #512: What Time Spends (S05E13) #513: Tutter Gathers Some Moss (S05E11) #514: Ojo's Missing Her Friend (S05E16) #515: A Brand New Game (S05E15) #516: The Amazing Skippy (S05E17) #517: What's New, Skippy? (S05E18) #518: The Scavenger Hunt (S05E19) #519: Dismay to Rocko (S05E22) #520: Bear's Big Holiday (S05E20) #521: Worst News (S05E28) #522: The Truth Starts (S05E21) #523: Legend of Skippy (S05E27) #524: Let it Go (S05E07) #525: History, Herstory, Bearstory (S05E24) #526: Show Your Stuff (S05E26) #527: Let's Hit the Road (S05E23) #528: A Strange Bird (S05E30) #529: Expect to Cooperate (S05E29) #530: Plans for Skippy (S05E32) #531: Rocko Goes to College (S05E35) #532: View of Spending (S05E36) #533: Worst Dismay Ever (S05E37) #534: The Boat Float (S05E34) #535: Let's Make and Achievement (S05E33) #536: Surviving Skippy (S05E25) #537: Ojo the Coward (S05E31) #538: Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash (S05E38) #539: Last Day of Mouse School (S05E39) #540: This is Your Life, Bear (S05E40) Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Category:Lists